Façade
by Verex
Summary: He had only a week, just one week, to tell her how he felt about her, and if he didnt. She'd never know, for he would be dead. SxK
1. Pain & Emotion

Let It be known that this is my first KH fic. I've read alotta stories on here so i decided to right my own story, and first off, I'd like to thank "The Key Of Hope" for correcting me on some of my mistakes. And I'll probably have more mistakes, so if u see any at all, please dont be shy, tell me! Anyway, like i said before this is my first, its a SxK, and it could turn out to be a Tragedy. On with the story!

Also, i own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, nor will i ever...

"_He knew..."_

He knew there was'nt much time. Since the first day he had that horrible pain in his chest, right where his heart was. When the docter told him what he had, as there was no cure also.

"He knew...that he was gonna die, and **she** had to know his feelings.

Sora was sitting on the dock, hand on his chest feeling his heart, it felt the same as it always did, yet he knew there was'nt too much time, after all that time of fighting heartless, of all those battles, something as little as this was gonna take him down, and he was powerless... he wondered how she would take it? she'll be so sad, he just wish this was some sort of a nightmare s he could wake up and not di-

"Sora!" Sora already knew who it was as soon as his name spilled from her mouth.

as Sora turned around he smiled and waved at her and said " Hey Kairi! what are you doing out here? its almost sundown."

" I came out here to find you, I have'nt seen u all day and I was starting to get worried." Kairi finished with a smile.

God how he was gonna miss that smile...how he was gonna miss her...

"I'm all right Kairi, just getting used to all this rest, it's just so good to be back." Sora said while laying on his back an closeing his eyes.

"You know...there having a big party for you and Riku's return...your gonna go right?

The party..that was a week away...would he last that long? his doctor gave him a few more days, he had to tell her soon..

"Um..im not sure if I'll be able to go Kairi" Sora said with a frown.

"Why not! Its a party for your return, you have to go!"

"Uh well, I just dont have anyone to go with..." Sora said hopeing that would be reason enough to stop this subject

"well I dont have a date ethier...I was hopeing someone was gonna ask me..but I have'nt seen him all day.." Kairi finished with a blush while fiddleing with her fingers, hopeing he would catch on...maybe even praying.

"Oh well...Im sure he'd say yes to you Kairi" Sora said with saddness in his voice, but when he glanced at Kairi and saw the saddness on her face, it clicked. 'Oh! Kairi w-would you mind going to the dance with me?"

"I'd love to go with you Sora!" Kairi yelled, then pounced him with a hug, which caused him to yell from the pain in his chest, which caused Kairi to let go of him with a worried look on her face "Sora whats wrong?" Sora opened his eye's slowly.

"Nothings wrong...just landed on a loose nail" Sora half-smiled through the pain.

"Oh...are you sure your okay?" Kairi said getting closer to Sora.

Sora started to blush "Y-yea...Kairi?" Sora said inching his face a little closer.

"Yes S-sora?" Kairi said while leaning a little closer loving his warm breath agianst her face.

"Kairi I have to tell you something very important that I should of said long time ago..."

"What I-is It?" almost closeing the gap.

" Kairi...I..I-I lo-"

"Hey you two! what do you two think your doing? it's time to head home!" Riku yelled at the two startled people on the dock.

"Coming Riku!" Sora yelled, then turned to a blushing Kairi. "S-so...guess we better get going." Sora said standing up and offering a hand to Kairi.

"Ok" Kairi said taking Sora's hand.

**...:Later That Night:...**

Sora was laying in his bed relaxed out watching the stars after he had to calm his mother down of the bad news, even now he could hear her crying downstairs. He was thinking about the dance...would his mother even let him go, after all, she said she wanted to spend every moment with him, but even if he had to sneak out to get there, he would. He couldnt miss his chance.

Welp there's the first Chapter. In case u have'nt figured it out...this just might be a tragedy, anyway this IS my first story, and first chapter, hope to make plenty more stories of KH, and maybe others. But anyway, PLZ REVIEW...which u dont have to...BUT U CAN!


	2. Pain & Love

This is my 2nd chapter, I'm gonna make one more chapter after this, and that will conclude my first story, which im so far, pretty proud of my self. True i'll more than likely make mistakes in this...and i'll have to go back and change it, but im so far glad of it!

Alas, I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, nor will I ever.

The week went by pretty fast, Sora missed a few day's of school just to spend with his mother, and even spent one whole day with Kairi, But didnt let on anything of his hearts problems, or his feelings for her. They just walked around the island all day laughing, playing, and talking, about all whats happened over the past year. And through that whole week, Sora had some of the worst pains of his life, but thankfully not around anyone but his mother.

But pretty soon the night of the Party came, and Sora was at the Mayor's house picking up Kairi. after a few knock's on the door, Sora heard light steps coming towards the door, not big steps of that like the Mayor's, so Sora guessed it was Kairi.

The door swung open with the face of what Sora could of gussed as an angel.

"H-hey Kairi." Sora's brain function's started to shut down cause of the beautiful girl infront of him.

"Hi Sora!, hang on just a sec, i have to go fix my hair." Kairi said as she turned around and ran up stairs.

as Sora was standing there, he felt the pain hit his chest so hard he fell down to his knees, trying with all his might not to yell out and scare Kairi. As he heard the footsteps coming back down the stairs, he stood back up and put a smile on his face as she came up to him.

"Ready Sora?" Kairi said with a smile while locking and closing the door behind them. Then seeing something wrong with Sora's face. "Sora, are you feeling ok? you look a little pale, and your kinda sweating."

"Im fine, I just ran to get here, so are you ready to go?" Kairi nodded her head, and quickly grabed Sora's hand. And as they both blushed they started walking the long way to the party. And as they entered the building where the party was, Kairi's head was on Sora's shoulder, but as soon as they walked through the door, Kairi took her head of his shoulder, but kept her hand with his.

"Well here we are" Sora said looking around the place. "Sure is alot of people in here" he said looking at Kairi.

"Yea, but as long as we stay together, we won't have to worry about to getting separated" Kairi said looking at him as if asking if she was right

Sora nodded as a guy of thier age came up to them. "Excuse me miss, would you like to dance with me?" he finished with a smile.

Kairi looked at Sora who just nodded for her to go, she then turned back to the guy. "Um, no thanks im already gonna dance with someone else."

As the guy walked away, Sora looked at Kairi wondering who she was gonna dance with. And as if Kairi was reading his mind she said. "I was wanting to dance with you silly."

Sora turned a little red. "Oh, well, would you dance with me Kairi?" Sora said while holding out his hand.

"Of course sora, i'd love to dance with you." _And no one else..._

And as the song started, they started danceing, Kairi put her head on his shoulder. And after awhile, Sora started to feel the pain build up in his chest. Sora figured it was now or never.

"Kairi listen, there's something i've been wanting to tell you, and i want to tell you now." Sora said while he started to feel his world start to get slower.

"Sora are you ok, you look even worse than you did at my house.." Kairi put her hand on Sora's head only for Sora to take her hand into his.

"Kairi, your the most beautiful girl in the world, and if I could, I would spend every minute with you. And every day I would tell you how beautiful you are." Sora said as he felt his body become heavier and heavier.

"Sora, what do you mean if you could!? Whats wrong with you, are you sick!?" Kairi could feel the panic start to build up within her. And she was on the verge of tears.

Sora was barely keeping his eye's open. "Kairi...I-I...I love you..." Sora said as he felt himself fall to the floor. He could see every one start to gather around him. He could hear Kairi yelling at him to wake up, not to leave her, that **she **loved **him** too. Sora could feel her arms around his neck, and her head in his chest.

And before he felt himself leave the land of the living...he put his hand under her chin, lifted her head up and with one final heart-felt smile...

_**he kissed her**_

Welp there it is! true i killed Sora...but i couldnt help it. I have one more chapter to add, it'll be Kairi finding out why sora died, and if she could live without Sora...And if you see any mistakes, plz tell me. Thanks


End file.
